


I know you miss home, so I tried to bring a little home here

by Anasilan



Series: Prompt List: The Foof Edition [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A few suggestive bits, Dorian has a cat, Fluff, Light Angst, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasilan/pseuds/Anasilan
Summary: Cullen is struggling to find his niche in Minrathous with Dorian, who of course, knows exactly what to do.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Prompt List: The Foof Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675207
Kudos: 27





	I know you miss home, so I tried to bring a little home here

Cullen sighed and stared out of the window of the Pavus estate. Thankfully, Dorian’s harridan of a mother had decided it was better to be at one of the other estates, instead of slinking around this one.

The woman was, in short, horrendous. Waspish, cutting language and if he wasn’t a total gentleman, we would have smited her just to get her to shut up. She had dubbed him “Lord of the Dog Lords” and complained behind his back to Dorian than he smelt like a wet dog. Dorian had, of course, assured him that he didn’t, and then pointedly reminded her that she had a symposium to organise at the other estate for the female magisters and shouldn’t she run off and do that?

Minrathous, or as a whole Tevinter, was not living up to his very low expectations, with the exception of Dorian of course, and possibly Mae and a few of the Lucerni. They lacked decent ale, they wouldn’t know a lamb and pea stew if it bit them, and the dogs they had here… they were fashion accessories, or as he referred to them, punt dogs. Tiny, squeaky and just the right size to accidentally kick and make fly if they got in the way. At least he felt terrible when it happened. He missed cheese and his family and the insanity that had constantly surrounded him at Skyhold. He’d visited the Templars here and had just walked away. The lesser sons of lesser sons, designed to be paraded around and little use for anything else.

Logically, he knew that this phase would end soon, especially if he found his niche in this new world. Dorian, Maker protect him, had spent days trying to think of ways to amuse his love. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the effort, it was just that was wasn’t used to being Cullen Rutherford-Pavus, husband to a magister and not much else.

He had a meeting with the Archon scheduled the next afternoon, he’d sent him a letter, explained his credentials and made some suggestions to perhaps transform the Templars from ceremonial to a group of elite warriors. It’d be slow going… those men were used to the easy life. If Cullen had his way, he’d be recruiting from the army and using his skills and the men he recruited to whip them into shape. Well, it was one idea anyway.

The door to the library opened and Dorian popped his head around the door.

“Amatus!!” He pushed the door open and walked into the room, throwing his arms out expansively. Cullen turned and gave him a wide smile, pleased to see him. He was looking particularly splendid this evening, his robe a becoming shade of green with black highlights, tight black leather pants and buckled knee high boots. His fingers glittered with his jewellery and of course, the bared shoulder and nipple was something that Cullen always enjoyed.

Pushing fully away from the wall he stepped into the embrace waiting for him, drawing in Dorian’s unique cinnamon and spice scent, burying his nose into his husband’s neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist. His tongue darted out and tasted his skin and then he grinned when Dorian shuddered in his hold. Pushing his luck a little, he lowered his hands and pulled Dorian in closer, pressing his increasing hardness against his and gently biting where he’d just licked. A light moan rumbled out of his mage’s throat, before he gently pushed Cullen away.

“Amatus, not that I don’t want you to continue, because I definitely do, but there is someone here to see you… in the courtyard.” Dorian jerked an elegant thumb over his shoulder. Cullen looked over his shoulder, like he could see through internal walls and an elegant colonnade. The only thing he could see was Dorian’s sneaky black cat, Nemo, slinking through the door. Dorian grinned at him and squeezed his waist in excitement.

“Come on, Amatus… I promise it will make you feel better.” He was practically vibrating.

“Lead on, Love. Lead on.” Cullen gave him a smile and moved far enough away to wave his hand elegantly towards the open door

Dorian groaned again. “Ahhhh… the smirk smile. Don’t do that. I have to be able to think for the next few hours… when you do that, all I can think of is being alone, candles, scented oil and… skin.” Cullen smirked at him hard.

“You are a bad, bad man, Amatus.” Cullen just grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the door.

“I know… I’ll make it up to you later.”

“You bet your arse, you will.” Dorian swept out of the room slightly ahead of him and lead him through the villa and down towards the central garden entrance way. At the last colonnade he moved behind his love, and placed both hands over his eyes, then they walked out onto the grass, and between the elegantly manicured trees.

“Close your eyes, Amaaaaatuuus.” He sung into Cullen ear.

“Dorian.” There was a light note of warning in Cullen’s tone.

“Please, for me?” Dorian weedled. Cullen decided to play along, he didn’t want to ruin Dorian’s fun just because he was feeling out of sorts and at loose ends.

“Of course, Love.” He smiled and dutifully closed his eyes. Dorian removed his hands and pulled him forward a few more steps, uncharacteristically bouncing with each step and almost squealing with delight.

When they stopped again, he move back to stand next to Cullen again and whispered into his ear.

“I know you miss home, so I tried to bring a little home here…” There was the sound of drawn breaths in front of him and he half opened one eye and then both, letting the joyous smile break over his face.

In front of him stood Bull and Varric, Blackwall and Sera, and finally…

“No!!” Cullen rushed across the garden and picked up the tiny elf standing next to Sera, smirking at him.

“Ellana!” The tiny elvhen inquisitor grinned widely down at him.

Cullen just smiled and brought the tiny woman over to his husband, and pulled them both close, before they were joined by the other four. This. He’d missed this. Everything else would come together, but he’d missed all these wonderful, insane people.

Dorian kissed him on the cheek and wiped the few tears from Cullen’s cheek.

“I love you, Cullen.”

Cullen put his forehead against Dorian’s and gave him a watery smile in return.

“I love you too, Dor.”


End file.
